Aku itu suka padamu, baka!
by Yuuki Namikaze
Summary: Sebal gak sih, di juluki oleh seluruh teman bahkan oleh orang yang disukai dengan sebutan si Kutu Buku. Apalagi orang yang membuat julukan itu adalah lelaki yang jahil dan menjengkelkan. dan itu lah yang membuat Sakura sangat membenci Naruto. / JANGAN KETIPU SUMMARYNYA YA? XD


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing NaruSaku**

 **Warning : OOC, Typos, Many Mistakes, Story on My brain**

 **Ganre : Romances, etc**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku Itu Suka Padamu, Baka!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sedang apa?"

Gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang termangu menatap buku tebal dihadapannya terpaksa mendongak melihat siapa yang sedang mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam membaca buku. Atau lebih tepatnya sedang menjadi si kutu buku.

"Membaca" jawaban singkat yang didapat oleh si Penanya.

Lelaki berambut _Blonde_ itu hanya menggerutu sendiri mendapati jawaban ketus dari gadis yang masih asik membaca buku di hadapannya itu. Sesekali membolak-balik setiap halaman yang telah ia baca, meskipun bosan lelaki itu masih saja setia menanti gadis itu selesai membaca.

"Kembalilah, aku akan lama dengan ini" sambung gadis itu setelah sekian lama sembari menunjukkan ketebalan buku yang terbilang tak wajar jika dibaca dalam satu jam.

"Pantas saja.." gadis itu menaikkan alisnya sebelah karena kata-kata yang tergantung lelaki itu. ".. Sasuke tak membalas cintamu, kau saja lebih memilih buku tebal itu daripada penampilanmu"

Dan tentu saja, buku tebal yang menjadi alasan gadis bermata _soft green_ itu bersemedi selama 5 jam di dalam perpustakaan sekolah terbang melayang dengan kepergian lelaki bermata _ocean_ yang tertawa kemenangan tersebut dari sisi gadis yang sudah kesal bukan kepalang.

Panggil saja nama gadis itu adalah Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang sebenarnya adalah gadis paling pintar diantara para siswa di Sekolah Menengah Atas Konoha itu mendapat julukan si Kutu Buku, semenjak ketahun oleh Naruto, Namikaze Naruto, tepatnya lelaki berambut pirang sedang menghabiskan hari liburan musim panas tahun lalu dengan setumpukan buku pelajaran di perpustakaan kota.

Tentu saja, setelah liburan panjang itu berakhir, julukan Sakura dari _Smart girl_ berubah menjadi si Kutu Buku oleh seluruh teman-temannya bahkan sahabatnya sendiri, Ino. Itu kenapa, Sakura selalu ketus jika berhadapan dengan si pirang narsis yang sukannya mengikuti kemana dia pergi. Bahkan jika tidak ia hentikan, mungkin saja Naruto akan mengikutinya ke kamar mandi. Sungguh menyebalkan bukan?

"Sst..!" tegur semua orang yang terganggu dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Sakura.

" _Gomen-nasai_.." dengan segera Sakura berlalu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan tersebut, karena takut mereka semakin kalap melihat dirinya yang sudah frustasi oleh tingkah jahil Naruto.

"Lama sekali, seharusnya daritadi kau keluar" teguran kali membuat Sakura terperanjat kaget karena baru selangkah keluar dari gudangnya berbagai buku di Konoha.

" _Urusai_ " Ketus Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri santai berlipat tangan di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Kau ketus sekali padaku, Sakura- _chan_. Padahal kan.." ucap Naruto terhenti saat mendapati iris birunya di _deathglared_ oleh si hijau _emerald_.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku, dan jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu di luar"

Setelah menyelesaikan uneg-unegnya, Sakura berlalu pergi dari hadapan Naruto yang masih mematung menatap punggung gadis itu menghilang diantara banyaknya pejalan kaki.

* * *

"Sudah selesai Pr milikmu, Sakura?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu menatap Sakura yang masih uring-uringan meletakkan kepalanya sejajar dengan kedua tangannya tersebut.

"Sudah.." Sahut Sakura sambil menyodorkan buku berwarna putih dan merah muda itu kepada Ino yang masih berdiri dihadapannya. Seakan Sakura tau, bahwa Ino ingin mencontek tugas miliknya.

Ya tentu saja tau, bagaimana tidak tau jika Ino selalu meminta tugas Sakura selama dua tahun ini. Harap maklum, namanya juga gadis yang terkenal dengan _fashion_ seperti Ino itu kurang mementingkan pelajaran, bahkan tugas-tugas sekolah miliknya sendiri. Jadi, selagi mempunyai teman yang cukup terkenal dengan kepintarannya, Ino memanfaatkan Sakura untuk menjawab semua tugas yang diberikan _sensei_ padanya.

"Lagi-lagi mencontek" ujar seseorang memukul mahkota emas milik Ino dan menyadarkan Sakura untuk bangkit dari uring-uringannya tersebut.

 _Sasuke-kun_.

Ya, inilah lelaki yang cukup terkenal di sekolah mereka. Selain tampan, Sasuke juga pintar bahkan pandai dalam bidang olahraga. Tapi, lemah dengan namanya wanita. Sasuke terbilang tak berani berbicara dengan wanita disbanding dikatakan dingin kepada wanita seperti julukan yang diberikan semua orang padanya.

Sasuke hanya akan berbicara dengan orang-orang yang dianggapnya sudah dekat dan tidak cukup berbahaya untuk dijadikan sebagai teman. Meskipun pemikirannya cukup aneh, semua teman-temannya cukup maklum dengan pemikiran lelaki Uchiha tersebut. Sebagai anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang hanya memiliki seorang _Aniki_ yang sangat _overprotective_ kepadanya. Membuat Sasuke ketularan _overprotectice_ dalam memilah siapa yang pantas menjadinya teman.

Dan Sakura cukup beruntung termasuk dalam daftar 'Orang yang pantas dijadikan teman' oleh Sasuke. Meskipun hanya dianggap sebagai teman, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk Sakura bisa dekat dengan lelaki dingin tersebut.

"Biarkan saja, Sasuke- _kun_ " bela Sakura padahal niatnya untuk mengawali perbincangan dangan lelaki yang ia sukai tersebut.

Sasuke kini menoleh menatapnya, berjalan mendekatinya dan berbelok arah kesamping Sakura. Karena kursinya berada disamping Sakura. Ini bukan cukup beruntung lagi namanya, namun sangat beruntung bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan orang yang disukai. Pertama kali mengetahui hal itu, Sakura sangat senang bahkan ia ingin jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan jika diperbolehkan.

"Jangan biasakan, Sakura.." sekarang Sasuke sudah duduk kursi miliknya yang berada disebelah kanan Sakura. ".. nanti dia lulus dengan otak kosong"

Jeblek!

Pasti kena tepat di jantung Ino yang sudah membatu mendengar penuturan Sasuke tadi, ya memang benar. Hampir semua tugas Ino mencontek milik Sakura, bisa dibilang nilainya itu hanyalah _cover_ untuk dirinya lulus dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Dan Sakura hanya terkikik kecil sambil menatap Ino yang masih terdiam tak melanjutkan kegiatan penyalinan tugas miliknya.

" _Ohayo Gozaimasu, Minna-san!_ "

Nah, ini dia lelaki yang paling dihindari Sakura untuk mengawali hari indahnya. Namikaze Naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Sudah mengganggu waktu tenangnya membaca buku kemarin, menambah julukan aneh baru pula untuknya. Lelaki itu sungguh 'baik hati' bukan?

"Kau tak menjawab sapaanku, Sakura- _chan_ " tegur Naruto cemberut menatap Sakura yang telah memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan si Pirang.

' _Siapa peduli_ '

"Kau masih marah ya? _Gomen_.." dan pada akhirnya Naruto mengalah berusaha tak mengusik Sakura untuk kali ini. ".. Aku tau kau itu tergila-gila dengan buku, aku malah mengganggumu kemarin"

Tapi mulutnya itu yang tak bisa dijaga, hingga bocor kemana-mana.

DASAR MENYEBALKAN!

* * *

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar saat mendengar bel tanda pulang sekolah. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, yang memutuskan beranjak dari kursinya dengan malas. Bukan karena tak rela berjauhan dengan meja dan kursi miliknya, namun kelelahan karena terlalu bersemangat mengerjarkan setiap tugas yang diberikan para _sensei_. Apalagi harus menghadapi si jahil Naruto, hari ini kejahilannya adalah melarikan kacamata tebal miliknya.

" _Kemarikan, baka!"_

" _Pinjam sebentar kenapa sih?"_

 _Naruto menjauhkan kacamata Sakura setinggi mungkin agar tak dijangkau oleh pemiliknya itu. Sialnya Sakura tak cukup tinggi untuk merebut kacamata tebalnya itu dari genggaman Naruto._

" _Aku tak sudi meminjamkannya denganmu, kembalikan!" Sakura masih berusaha meraih kacamatanya dengan meloncat-loncat berusaha menggapainya._

" _Eh, tapi kok gak ada.. hadaw, ittai..!" Naruto meringis kesakitan saat kaki kirinya mendapat pinjakan 'tulus' dari Sakura yang berhasil membuatnya melepaskan kacamata milik Sakura._

" _Sudahkan main-mainnya?"_

 _Dan kali ini, Sakura menang melawan kejahilan si Pirang itu._

Itulah satu kejahilan yang didapat Sakura untuk hari ini, semoga cukup dengan itu saja. Jangan ditambah-tambah, karena Sakura sudah cukup lelah untuk hari ini.

"Sakura.." suara itu berasal dari belakang Sakura dan membuatnya harus menoleh kebelakang pula.

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_?" terdengar cukup tenang, namun jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang karena disapa duluan oleh lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Apa kau sibuk besok?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar namun menunggu kepastian.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?" sahut Sakura berharap dirinya tak langsung berfikir bahwa Sasuke akan mengajaknya berkencan. Terlalu dini soalnya.

"Bisa datang ke rumahku besok?" ajak Sasuke yang membuat terlonjak kaget menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan cepat Sakura menggangguk pelan.

"Kita akan belajar kelompok bertiga pastinya" seruan itu mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari wajah tampan lelaki Uchiha tersebut.

"Ino? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sakura bertanya-tanya maksud dari perkataan sahabatnya tadi.

"Ah, itu.." Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke. ".. Aku pikir kita bisa belajar bersama, karena Ino yang lambat dalam belajar"

Yaa, meskipun cemburu dengan Ino yang diperhatikan oleh Sasuke, Sakura telah luluh terlebih dahulu dengan sikap Sasuke yang memalingkan matanya itu. Tampak begitu lucu, dan menggemaskan(?)

* * *

"Baiklah, baju? Oke.."

Sakura mulai bersiap-siap di depan cermin besar miliknya. Mengecek seluruhnya, apakah sudah siap atau belum. Agar tak ada yang akan membuatnya menyesal.

" _Make up_? Natural.."

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dengan cermin tersebut hingga kini tampak dengan jelas maskara yang ia padukan dengan bulu matanya itu.

"Rambut? Sudah rapi.."

Sambil merapikan poninya yang tak terletak di atas jidat lebarnya. Seperti di sengaja agar menjadi cirri khasnya tersendiri.

"Buku dan tas pun sudah, jadi tinggal berangkat.." kata Sakura dengan semangat melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. "Kaa-san, aku berangkat ya!"

Brak! Suara pintu rumah yang di tutup dengan kuat oleh Sakura.

* * *

"Aiih, jika Sasuke yang mengajariku. Aku jadi mudah belajar dengan cepat deh.."

Suara genit itu bukan bergulir dari mulut Sakura, tentu saja. Sakura tak akan sudi bersikap segenit itu, meskipun dengan orang yang disukainya. Malu, itulah alasannya utamanya. Dia tak memiliki _image_ seperti itu, apalagi dia tak se _fashionable_ seperti Ino. Jangankan dia sendiri, jika melihat orang genit di depan matanya ia akan merasa resah.

"Kau berlebihan.." sambut Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya namun sedikit merona.

' _Yang benar saja? Dia tergoda_ '

"Ah, kamar mandinya dimana?" tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan kediaman Uchiha yang tak berpenghuni karena yang lain sedang berada diluar.

"Uhm, keluar dari pintu lurus saja, belok ke kiri nanti ada disisi sebelah kanan" tunjuk Sasuke kearah pintu masuk ruang tamunya.

Setelah mengetahui tempat yang ingin ia tuju, Sakura berjalan keluar meninggalkan Ino dan Sasuke berdua saja di ruang tamu. Hanya berdua, berdua saja loh! BERDUA! Dan Sakura harus merelakan mereka berduaan saja, karena tak tahan dengan kemesraan yang mereka tunjukkan di hadapannya.

Setelah mengeluarkan kekesalannya di dalam kamar mandi kediaman Uchiha itu, Sakura menarik nafas panjang kemudia melangkah keluar dari ruang itu.

"Hm? Menyerah juga?"

Lagi-lagi, suara yang sangat menyebalkan itu datang saat dia sedang _bad mood_ dan lagi tak ingin di ganggu. Siapa lagi pemilik suara itu kalau bukan..

"Naruto?" tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut menyadari kehadiran lelaki berambut pirang itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pertanyaan Sakura bukannya dijawab dengan kata-kata yang dapat dimengerti, malah sambut dengan tawa yang tak tau apa maksudnya.

"Ugh.. kau menyebalkan sekali"

Sakura beranjak melewati Naruto, namun terhenti dengan cepat saat tubuhnya terkepung oleh kedua tangan kekar lelaki bermata biru langit. Menatap tajamnya _ocean_ yang terasa menusuk jantung itu, membuat Sakura menelan mentah-mentah ludahnya sendiri.

" _Nani_?!" ketus Sakura mencoba melarikan diri dari lelaki dihadapannya tersebut. Namun, tentu saja tak semudah itu membuat seorang Namikaze untuk menyerah.

"Kau ketus sekali padaku, masih menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Naruto membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah lelaki bermarga Namikaze tersebut.

"Biarkan saja" cibir Sakura diikuti manyunnya bibir kecil Sakura.

"Hei, kau tau, Sasuke menyukai Ino dan begitu sebaliknya" dan perkataan Naruto mendapat hadiah spesial yaitu _deathglared_ dari _emerald_ putri keluarga Haruno tersebut. "Makanya, berhentilah menyukainya"

"Apa pedulimu? Hah?" kini seruan lantanglah yang Sakura pertunjukkan pada telinga Naruto hingga gendang telinga mulai terasa terseling nada tinggi.

"Hm, kau ini.." bukannya marah, Naruto malah tertawa kemenangan atas apa yang ia dapat dari Sakura. ".. Aku ini kan tunanganmu, setahun lagi kita juga menikah"

Tubuh Sakura membeku kala itu juga. Tak ada jawaban untuk pernyataan 'tunangan'nya tersebut, seakan ucapan lelaki itu adalah benar. Dan tak salah bukan, lelaki yang dihadapan gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum sinis yang bermakna berbeda dimata Sakura.

"Jadi, siapa yang kau sukai? Aku atau si _teme_?" Naruto mengendus helaian rambut Sakura hingga bibirnya menyentuh jidat lebar Sakura.

"He-hentikan, Naruto!" Sakura tergagap menerima perlakuan Naruto tersebut. "Le-lepaskan aku!"

"Jawab dulu.." bisik Naruto hingga hembusan nafas lelaki itu membuat Sakura merasa geli karena tak biasa. "Hm?"

Sakura sudah merasakan wajahnya bahkan telinganya sudah terasa panas menatap senyuman jahil dari Naruto. Sakura terpaksa menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sesuatu yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Aku itu suka padamu, _baka_!" seru Sakura kemudian menginjak kaki Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga lalu melarikan diri dari cengkraman lelaki jahil itu yang telah kesakitan mengelus-elus kakinya yang telah mendapat 'hadiah' manis dari tunangannya tersebut.

' _Ah, dasar tsundere!_ '

* * *

 _ **Eto, aku ini baru dalam membuat fic. Dan tentu saja ini adalah fic pertamaku, jadi mohon kerja samanya ya? ^^ untuk fic ini oneshoot aja, karena ini adalah fic pertama XD aduh senang deh bisa update fic pertamaku. Gimana gitu rasanya, hahah *garuk2kepala**_

 _ **oh ya, jangan lupa reviewnya ya, minna-san! terimakasih sudah membaca fic ku yang perdana ini ya? ^^**_


End file.
